Self-Crit
https://www.marxists.org/reference/archive/stalin/works/1928/06/26.htm "We know that as early as the spring of 1904, when Bolshevism was not yet an independent political party but worked together with the Mensheviks within a single Social-Democratic party—we know that Lenin was already calling upon the Party to undertake "self-criticism and ruthless exposure of its own shortcomings." Therefore, those comrades are absolutely wrong who think that self-criticism is a passing phenomenon, a fashion which is bound speedily to go out of existence as every fashion usually does. Actually, self-criticism is an indispensable and permanent weapon in the arsenal of Bolshevism, one that is intimately linked with the very nature of Bolshevism, with its revolutionary spirit." Call-Out Culture (see also Call-Out Culture) 4 Ways That Call-Out Culture Fails Trans Women (And Therefore, All of Us) - Kai-Cheng Thom, Everyday Feminism ''“Punishment is not something that happens to bad people. It happens to those who cannot stop it from happening. It is laundered pain, not a balancing of scales.” ''—Porpentine Charity Heartscape, “Hot Allostatic Load” "It’s kind of scary to say this, but sometimes it feels like social justice activist culture creates as many problems as it tries to solve. Or maybe it’s just that our solutions, created as they are in reaction to an oppressive society, end up mimicking oppressive systems more often than we’d care to admit." "The following are four ways that call-out culture fails trans women – and, by extension, fails us all." "1. Trans Women Are Less Likely to Have Access to Activist Language and Education" "It’s only very recently that social justice movements have started to discuss how the intense focus that we place on using politically correct terminology, language, and ideas in conversation – as opposed to actually making concrete changes to social and economic practices – can be both elitist and ableist." "2. Call-Out Culture Tends to Punish Trans Women for Our Trauma" "Our trauma is interpreted as reason to force us out of community." "3. Trans Women Are Held to a Higher Standard of Accountability Than Others" "This isn’t to say that trans women can’t do harm, or shouldn’t be held accountable for their actions – not at all. However, I’ve noticed that cis people are rarely held to the same degree of scrutiny or accountability for the same mistakes. The underlying problem here is that call-out culture is used as more than a tactic of accountability when it comes to trans women: It’s a system that can be leveraged against us by people with more power and privilege, who have greater access to activist language and cultural norms." "4. Social Death Is Real Death for Trans Women" "At the very core of the problem with call-out culture being applied to trans women is that it literally has the power to kill us." --- "If we are going to build strong social justice movements, we need to also build strategies for accountability that recognize and affirm the lives of trans women, and all other marginalized people – that takes into account the contexts of trauma and reduced access to institutions of education and care. We need to be wary of the ways in which justice systems, both legal and informal, can be used to manipulate and exploit vulnerable individuals – and we need to question systems that treat people as disposable. And we need to centre and value each other – each and every person who makes up “the movement,” regardless of identity – as precious, as sacred, as flawed, yet essential. We need to believe that we are capable of a creating a justice that transforms instead of punishes because we have no other choice. Because the truth is, we don’t." Category:Social Justice Category:Oppression Category:Revolution